One's Crazy, One's Cute
by lunaluv22
Summary: Jaden's a famous writer and is driving home when his car crashes. And he's saved by his two bigest fans two brothers. Jesse and tori, and as jaden quickly leans one maybe cute. But the others crazy. Read and find out wich, yaoi, no OCs
1. The Accident

**One's Crazy, One's Cute **

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Story: Jaden is a famous writer, who's in car accident. And winds up meeting his two brother's who are his biggest fans, but as he quickly learns. One maybe cute, but the others crazy.

Warning: Slash, attempted murder, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Note: Jesse and tori are in sibling in this fic. If you're wondering why? It's because Jessie's and tori's accents sound alike.

"No, no dude you're not listening, this is my best work" jaden said,talking to his publisher on the phone.

"Yes, yes I know, but I can assure you this will be worth the wait." Jaden assured him as he packed,

"kay, I'll call you when I get into town, bye" jaden said hanging up.

Jaden was one of the top writers, he'd come out to his to his cabin in the mountains. For some peace and quiet, while he wrote his latest book. Which was finally finished, 'kay if I leave now I can make it, by night' he thought.

He tossed his bag into the car and got in, he started his drive home. He'd driven the route so many times he knew every bump and turn by heart. But the weather was really bad and he'd never driven in a snow storm before. He turned on the windshield whippers,

"maybe I should've stayed til the storm cleared" jaden muttered.

"I can't see anything" jaden was so blinded by snow, he didn't see the turn coming up.

"Aahh!" Jaden cried as he drove off the road into the cavern below. He slammed his head on the wheel blacking out from the pain.


	2. Waking Up To A Suprise

**One's Crazy, One's Cute**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up To A Surprise**

Story: Jaden is a famous writer, he get's in a car crash and is saved by two brothers Jesse and tori. But jaden quickly learns that one brother may be cute, but the others crazy.

Warning: Slash, attempted murder, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Note: The reason I made Jesse and tori brother was because their accents sound alike.

Jaden's head swam as he regained consequences,

"oh, good, ya're awake" someone with an accent said. Jaden gingerly opened his eyes, as his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw a boy about 20 same age as him, he was tan with teal hair. Ans sea green eyes, he wore an old fashion white color shirt, with frills around the neck and hands. A black vest and matching pants, as well as brown lace up boots.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Jaden asked,

"I'm Jesse and ya're at my cabin" he said.

"Why?" Jaden asked,

"don't ya member? Yar car crashed, we found ya and brought ya her' ta heal" Jesse told him.

Jaden nodded, wincing at the pain, his legs were broken and so was his right arm. His chest hurt and so did his head, from where he hit the steering wheel.

"Who's we?" He finally asked,

"my brother tori, that should be him now" Jesse said. Jaden turned to the door,

"come on in bro, he don't bite" Jesse called, jaden watched. As a boy 17 or 18 stepped into the room, he had dark teal hair curled and big gray eyes behind thin lenses. He wore a purple T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue one star sneakers. His skin tone was lighter shade than jaden's or Jessie's.

"This is my little brother tormaki, but everyone calls him tori" Jesse said.

"Tori" jaden said in a whisper, eyes locked on the younger boy,

"we both love yar work. We're yar biggest fans" Jesse told him, pulling tori over to them, jaden saw tori hugging one of his books to his chest.

"You really like them?" He asked, tori nodded,

"he don't talk, he's a mute" Jesse told him.

"Oh" jaden said, tori looked at jaden, then at the book. Before hesitantly holding it out,

"I believe he wan's an autograph" Jesse said.

Tori nodded, jaden smiled, "I need a pen" he said, Jesse handed him one.

"_To my biggest fans_

_Jesse and Tori_

_love Jaden"_

he said, as he wrote making sure to dot the J and I with hearts, tori looked at it and smiled. 'He looks cute when he smiles' jaden thought,

"hey, where's your phone?" Jaden asked,

"ain't got one" Jesse told him,

"do you have a car?" Jaden asked,

"transmission's shot"

"oh, then I guess I'm stuck here. Til, I heal" jaden said,

"that's ok, we'll take real good care of ya."


	3. Good Nurse, Bad Nurse

**One's Crazy, One's Cute**

**Chapter 3: Good Nurse, Bad Nurse**

Story: Jaden is a famous writer, he get's in a car crash and is saved by two brothers Jesse and tori. But jaden quickly learns that one brother may be cute, but the others crazy.

Warning: Slash, attempted murder, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Note: The reason I made Jesse and tori brother was because their accents sound alike.

Jaden found as he stayed with Jesse and tori that they were very different. Obviously their looks were different, but their clothing styles, body types, and personalities were different. Jesse liked old fashion clothes, with frills and ruffles and a 1900's feel to them. While tori wore clothes that were plainer, like what other teenager wore, with a country feel to them.

And their body types were exact opposites, Jessie's body was firm and strong. With clear muscle mass, and strong hands, while tori was more feminine, he did have a six pack and a firm chest. But he also had curves any girl would kill for. Long, smooth, slender arms and legs, strong, soft hands and delicate, slender figures.

And their personalities that was a big difference, Jesse was loud, adventure, always running around. And playing just like a little kid, he even asked questions like one. While tori was quiet, helpful, and out of the way. And pretty matcher for his age, at least in jaden's opinion that is, but he was defiantly matcher.

While Jesse would play outside in the snow, tori would sit and read. While Jesse played his music loud and listened "Better, Faster, Stronger" a lot. Tori listen to "My Heart Will Go On" a lot, and didn't try and blow their ear drums out.

The door opened, jaden turned to see tori coming in with his food. Jaden wouldn't admit it, but he preferred this, he didn't want to hurt jesse's feelings. But his cooking wasn't the best, it was usually either over or under done. Sometimes he had a tendency to add too much spice. While tori's was perfect, which made jaden think that tori had been doing the cooking for the two.

Tori set the tray down and fed the food to jaden, if it'd been Jesse he would've objected. But for some reason when tori fed him, he didn't mind. After he fished, tori unwrapped his badges, 'he so gentle and watches were his hands go' jaden thought. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Jesse and what he'd done for him. It was just, jesse's hands had a tendency to wander where they weren't suppose to. The first time jaden believed Jesse that it was an accident. The second time coincidences, but four times? He knew Jesse was doing it on purpose.

When tori wrapped the bandages, he did it tightly, but not too tightly, that it hurt jaden. Jaden smiled, Jesse some times got over exited and wrapped them too tight. Speaking of Jesse, he came in caring a base tub of water. Jaden felt, the blood drain from his face. "Hey, bro nice job why don't ya go play, I'll handle jaden's bath" Jesse told him. Tori nodded and walked off, jaden felt dread rise,Jesse defendant let his hands wander when he gave jaden a sponge bath.

"Kay, jay sit up so I can get all over ya" Jesse said,

"you know jes, I've still got one good arm. I can get my chest an legs myself" jaden said, jaden saw jesse's eyes narrow.

"But what about yar back?" He asked, forcing jaden to sit up.

"I know this is an adjustment but ya'll get used ta it" Jesse said.

"Jes, what do you mean?" Jaden asked,

"I mean when ya get all better and ya move in with me and tori" Jesse said like it was obvious. Jaden stared at him, mouth open in shock,

"Jesse, you and tori are sweet, but I have a life back home" jaden said.

Jesse gripped jaden's arm, digging his nail in, making jaden yelp in pain.

"How can ya say that we're perfect for each other" Jesse said.

"No, Jesse, your nice, but we're not meant to be" jaden said.

"Yes we are!" Jesse cried,

"I know ya don't see it, but I am the only one who truly understand ya. And appropriates yar books!" Jesse cried sounding hysterical. Jaden bit his lip fearfully,

"I-I'm sorry, Jesse maybe it's because we just met-"

"of course we jus' met ya hav'n't gotten ta know me. Once ya d' ya'll see we're perfect" Jesse said.

"Yea of course I just need time" jaden said,

"oh don't worry ya'll hav' plenty of time Jesse said. Kissing jaden's forehead, after he left tori came in with a snack. He put it on the table,

"thanks I love your cooking" jaden said. Wanting to stay on both brother's good side, tori wrote a note.

**I'll make ya somethin'**

**for when ya're well enough**

**to go back home.**

Jaden stared, 'so he's not crazy like Jesse' he smiled,

"thank you for everything" he told him. Tori nodded and served him a piece of cake. Jaden took it again thinking how cute tori was.


	4. Escape Attempt

**One's Crazy, One's Cute**

**Chapter 4: Escape Attempt**

Story: Jaden is a famous writer, he get's in a car crash and is saved by two brothers Jesse and tori. But jaden quickly learns that one brother may be cute, but the others crazy.

Warning: Slash, attempted murder, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Note: The reason I made Jesse and tori brother was because their accents sound alike.

Jaden watched as the snow fell outside his window, he turned hearing the door open. Jesse came in,

"jaden, honey I have to go out, tori's asleep. But he'll come if ya need anythin', kay?" He said,

"ok, I'll miss you" jaden said. Trying to stay on jesse's good side, Jesse smiled,

"I'll miss ya too" he said. Jaden watched the door close, then adjusted himself. So he could see the drive way, once, Jesse was out of sight, jaden pushed himself out of bed.

His legs hadn't healed completely yet, so he leaned on the wall to keep from falling. He inched along the wall as fast as he could, he opened the door. Quietly, so he wouldn't wake tori, 'wish I could tell him bye. But I have to get out of here before, Jesse comes back' jaden thought. He inched along the wall, 'kay, almost- dammit' he mentally cursed. As he came upon the stairs, 'I forgot about the stairs' he looked back.

'I either go back or try and make it down' he decided to try and make it down. He grabbed the railing, but, jaden slipped and fell down the stairs, crashing into the door. Jaden felt pain shoot through his whole body. He winced, opening his eyes gingerly, his body hurt worse than the car crash.

He grounded 'in pain, but I can't stay here, gotta move' he thought. He saw he'd crashed into the front door, he reached up wincing. And grabbed a hold of the nob, he pulled himself up half way up. But heard something, 'no, jesse's back!' He thought, panicking,

"J-jaden!"

Tori shot up as he heard a loud crash, he threw the blankets off. And ran out, he stopped at the top of the stairs, he saw jaden at the foot of the stairs. Trying to pull himself up,

"J-jaden!" He screamed, jaden looked up and saw tori,

"jaden!" Tori cried running down the stairs, jaden stared at him. 'Tori actually talked'

"jaden what happened?" Jaden couldn't speak, tori helped him up and to his room, he lay jaden on the bed. And ran to get the first aid kit, 'tori' jaden thought, tori came back.

"What were ya thinkin'?" Tori demanded, as he treated jaden's ingeries.

"I can't tell you" jaden told him,

"why no-" tori was cut off by jaden crushing their lips together. Tori was surprised,

"what I can tell you is yo have a beautiful voice" jaden told him.


	5. Keeping Secrets

**One's Crazy, One's Cute**

**Chapter 5: Keeping Secrets**

Story: Jaden is a famous writer, he get's in a car crash and is saved by two brothers Jesse and tori. But jaden quickly learns that one brother may be cute, but the others crazy.

Warning: Slash, attempted murder, lemon, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Note: The reason I made Jesse and tori brother was because their accents sound alike.

Tori and jaden didn't tell Jesse what happened, or that tori could talk. That was there little secret,

"tori was that your first time?" Jaden asked,

"hm?" Tori said confused,

"when you called out my name, was that the first time you talked?" Jaden asked,

"no, I spoke when I was little" tori said pealing an apple for jaden.

"why'd you stop?" Jaden asked,

"well, when ever I tried to speak no one listened. And when it came to home, Jesse always interrupted me. And never let me speak, so eventually I just stopped."

"I'm sorry no one listened" jaden said,

"what ever, that was then, this is now. Jus' shut up and eat" tori said, shoving an apple piece in his mouth. Jaden did as he was told,

"hey tori could you bring me my bag over there?" Jaden asked, tori got up and grabbed it,

"here" he said. Handing him the bag, jaden opened it and pulled out a bunch of pages stapled together.

"This is my latest work, I'd be honored if you red it" jaden said,

"really? Ya want me to read it?" Tori asked,

"yes, I want to know what you think" jaden told him.

"It's an honer" tori said hugging the book to his chest.

Jaden watched tori changed his bandages, it'd been a month and he'd almost completely healed.

"I love yar book, it's yar bes' work" tori said as he finished.

"That means a lot coming from you" jaden said, tori blushed.

"Ya're a really great writer" he said,

"and you're really cute" jaden said. Tori was taken a back,

"M-me?" He asked blushing,

"of course I kissed you, didn't I?" Jaden asked,

"yes" tori said,

"would you like another?" Jaden asked seductively, tori squeaked, what sounded like a yes. Jaden smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. Tori kissed back, jaden pulled tori down to deepen the kiss. Tori climbed onto the bed, jaden slid his hand under tori's shirt. Tori moaned into the kiss, jaden slid off tori's shirt, tori gasped as jaden sucked his nipples. He moaned as jaden played with the sensitive part of his body.

Jaden lay him down and moved his hand lower, tori gasped again. As jaden rested his hand on the hem of his pants,

"you want it?" He purred in tori's ear, tori nodded,

"ah, aw, aw what do you want? Say it" jaden told him, sliding his hand in his pants. Tori gasped,

"I-ah-I wan' ya inside me" he gasped. As jaden stroked his growing electron softly.

"With pleaser" jaden said undoing tori's pants, he then undid his own. He pulled tori's pants down and lay down, moving tori so he was sitting on his cock. Tori moaned, jaden's name, jaden thrust his hips up. Tori gasped, throwing his head back, moaning in pleaser, as he bounced up and down. He leaned down running a hand down jaden's chest.

Jaden smiled and grabbed the back of tori's head and pulled him into another kiss.

"Ya're as good a kisser as ya ar' a writer" tori said,

"and you're as good a lover as you are a cook" jaden told him.

Unbeknownst to the two they were being being watched, Jesse stood outside jaden''s room. Watching as jaden and tori had sex, he growled, 'jaden's mine, but that traitor stole him.' He watched as they came, tori panted and leaned over jaden. Who pulled him into another passionate kiss. Jesse growled again, scratching the wall, 'my own brother stole my boyfriend. Well let's see how happy they are together in hell' he thought laughing evilly.


	6. One Chance

**One's Crazy, One's Cute**

**Chapter 6: One Chance**

Story: Jaden is a famous writer, he get's in a car crash and is saved by two brothers Jesse and tori. But jaden quickly learns that one brother may be cute, but the others crazy.

Warning: Slash, attempted murder, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Note: The reason I made Jesse and tori brother was because their accents sound alike.

Tori hummed to himself as he prepared jaden's lunch, he picked up the tray of food. Turning to bring it up to jaden, he saw Jesse glaring at him. Tori tilted his head to the side confused, jesse's eyes narrowed. 'No wonder he stole jaden, with his cuteness' he thought, "

so when were ya plainin' ta tell me?" He asked, tori raised a slim eye brow.

"Don't play dumb!" Jesse yelled, tori flinched,

"I know ya can talk, why didn't ya tell me?" Jesse spat,

"I didn't think it mattered" tori told him.

"Jus' like ya didn't think stealin' jaden didn't matter?" Jesse spat,

"I didn't-" tori stopped, Jesse took the tray from him. Tori just looked down at the knife in his gut. He grabbed at it, blood leaking out staining his shirt. His knees growing weak, he grabbed at Jesse desperately trying not to fall. Jesse ignored him, letting tori fall to the floor, "goodbye, baby brother" he said.

He turned and carried the food up to jaden's room,

"jaden, honey time to wake up" he called. Pushing open the door, jaden stirred opening his eyes.

"Huh? Oh jes, I didn't expectyou" jaden said,

"ya were exectin' tori?" Jesse said, jaden noticed the venom in jesse's voice. Then he noticed the stain on his shirt, it was rust colored, and looked suspiciously like blood.

"Where's tori?" Jaden asked,

"gone, but don't worry ya still have me, ya'll always have me" Jesse told him. Setting the food down, jaden stared at him,

"what did you do to tori?" Jaden yelled finding his voice, jesse's eye's narrowed dangerously.

"Why 'im? Why 'im and not me?" He demanded,

"what?" "I saw ya and 'im, I saw ya two yester day" Jesse hissed.

"You watched us?" Jaden asked,

"I did, that's when I relized he had ta go" Jesse told him, jaden gasped.

"But he was your brother!" Jaden cried,

"he was in my way, now, jay, I'm givin' ya one chance ta save yarself" jesse told him.

"It's yar choice, either tell me it was a moment of weakness. And that I'm the one ya love and stay with me forever. Or join yar lover in death" Jesse told him. Pulling a gun from the drawer, jaden stared at Jesse in horror.

Til he saw something behind him,

"so tell me, jay what's it gonna be?" Jesse asked, 'only got one chance' he thought,

"Jesse I know what you wanna hear. But the truth is I love tori with all my heart" jaden told him. Jesse glared, "wrong answer" he said, he cocked the gun. Jaden's eyes moved to behind Jesse again, Jesse didn't notice til he heard a whistle. He turn to see tori behind him,

"I didn't wanna stab ya in the back" tori said.

"How-" Jesse was cut off by tori stabbing him in the heart.

Jesse gasped coffing up blood, he dropped to the floor, tori leaned against the wall panting. Jaden motioned for him to come over, tori made his way over. Avoidinggg looking at jesse's body, jaden bandageded him and stopped the bleeding.

"Let's get outta here" tori whispered. Jaden nodded, they got up leaning on each other and walked to the door. Tori grabbing jaden's book as they passed the night stand.

They walked out of the room and down the stairs, they opened the door. And Walked out, the snow was coming down softly, crunching under their feet. Tori looked back at the window, where he knew his brother was. 'Goodbye big brother, I still love ya' tori thought sadly, as he turned away.


	7. Aftermath

**One's Crazy, One's Cute**

**Epologe: Aftermath**

Story: Jaden is a famous writer, he get's in a car crash and is saved by two brothers Jesse and tori. But jaden quickly learns that one brother may be cute, but the others crazy.

Warning: Slash, attempted murder, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Note: The reason I made Jesse and tori brother was because their accents sound alike.

It had been a year since the car accident, jaden and tori had healed. And were together, jaden's book had been published and was on the best seller's list.

"To making it to number one" jaden's publisher said. As they toasted,

"and to the inspiration to my next book" jaden said. Putting an arm around tori's waist, said bluenette blushed,

"you're cute when you blush" he told him.

"Ya're not so bad yarself" tori said.

Tori walked over to the balcony, jaden fallowed,

"you've been quiet lately" jaden said.

"I've been thinkin'" tori whispered,

"about your brother" jaden guessed.

"Yea, I know what he did, but he was still my brother. And I miss him" tori said,

"I know, baby I know" jaden said kissing him.


End file.
